The Inner voice
by xipeek
Summary: The Glee club goes to the restaurant before going to the theatre, and someone has trouble focusing on the her meal and the play. Faberry with a little bit of Brittana.


**Title**: The inner voice

**Disclaimer**: don't own them.

**Pairing**: Faberry/Brittana

**Rating**: K

**A/N** : no beta-ed, mistakes are mine. The Glee club goes to the theatre and someone has troubles focusing on the play. Enjoy!

It wasn't her idea really. Only Rachel could have come up with this sort of idea anyway.

"We need inspiration, we need to see what is happening in the artistic world, don't you think mister Shue? I think it would be a great experience to go see a play with the Glee club. And you can't neglect the bonding aspect here."

Bonding, interesting idea Quinn thought. She couldn't deny that the prospect of knowing Rachel a little better wasn't pleasant.

So they all went to the theater. On mister Shue's initiative, they decided to eat together before the play. At Breadsticks, no less. Quinn didn't know where he had found the money, but he insisted it was his treat. No need to say that Santana almost threw herself into his arms.

She didn't know how, but Quinn ended up sitting next to Rachel and in front of Brittany and Santana. Sitting with these two remembered her of her cheerio past, and though she didn't miss the practices, she couldn't deny that her friendship with the girls used to be something precious for her. She didn't really know how exactly they drifted apart, whether it was her own problems that kept her away from them or their own issues. Whatever it was, it was apparently gone since Quinn quickly noticed the latina's hand on Brittany's and an unusually sweet smile playing on her lips. She was about to ask sarcastically if it was being at Breadsticks that made her so happy when Rachel asked:

"Are you two a couple now?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette's bluntness. She thought that Santana was about to snap at her and the Santana that Quinn knew probably would have, but this one just shrugged, saying:

"Maybe Berry, so what?"

"Maybe?" Brittany asked, pain in her voice.

"I think that Santana is just trying to avoid saying out loud that she is going out with you because she doesn't want people to mock you since homosexual couples are quite rare at Mc Kinley, but she cannot deny it either because of the blatant love spread all over her face when she looks at you. Santana, do I have to remind you that my dads are gays and that I, myself, don't reject the possibility of going out with a girl for love does not require a gender but only a heart?"

Quinn looked at Rachel with both amusement and surprise, glad to learn that the brunette was so open when it came to love. Wait, why was she glad? She wasn't glad, just surprised.

"Is that true San?" Brittany's soft voice saved the blonde from her confusing thoughts.

Santana didn't answer right away, just lifted up Brittany's chin with her right hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips, then whispered a "yes" into the taller blonde's ear before glaring at Rachel, daring her to add anything.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, only disturbed by Quinn's frequent sideways glances and Brittany's random talk about how her cat would have loved to see the play because she loves theatre. When Rachel stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom, Quinn found herself hesitating as to follow her and ask her what exactly was that love tirade about. She looked at the girls in front of her. Santana raised an eyebrow, ready to say something but Brittany interrupted:

"Rachel was checking your face pretty often and you were doing the same so maybe you can check each other's faces in the bathroom now?" she suggested. Santana threw her a knowing look and smirked.

"Alright, but I just need to pee that's all" Quinn said before leaving in a hurry.

She found the small brunette in front of the mirror, staring at herself and apparently lost in her thoughts. She jumped at Quinn's entrance.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" the latter said with an apologetic smile.

Rachel just smiled back. There was a silent moment before both girls started to talk at the same time

"So, about what you said earlier…"

"Do you think I'll ever find …"

"Sorry, again" Quinn said, "You were saying?"

"No hm, it doesn't matter, it's just some, you know, random questions about existence and I don't know why they're coming up now that we're in the bathroom together and…yeah."

Rachel didn't fall short for words. Not usually anyway.

"Find what?" Quinn asked as if she didn't hear what Rachel had just said.

Rachel looked at her for a moment, then motioned her to come lean next to her against the sinks.

"Someone who won't give up on me" she answered softly.

"I wouldn't." Quinn said. The words had come out of her mouth before she could think them through and she immediately regretted saying them out loud. It wasn't at all how she had planned this conversion. She was just supposed to ask Rachel about love, because she was curious and…

"What?"

Quinn locked her eyes with Rachel, trying desperately to find something coherent to answer but found herself captivated by these chocolate eyes.

"If I was with you I mean, I…I, you know, I wouldn't hm, give up on you because, you're, you know like, a great person and…stuff."

Quinn didn't know what to expect as an answer but certainly not that sincere and adorable smile Rachel gave her. Her hand started to slowly move toward the brunette's and cover it when the door burst open.

"We're leaving guys!" Brittany shouted, unaware of the moment between the two girls.

Quinn hastily removed her hand from Rachel's and they both exited the bathroom, avoiding each other's eyes.

It was Tuesday night but all the seats were filled. When Quinn noticed that most of the audience was past 50 year-old, she couldn't help but sigh and wonder what kind of play would Rachel make them watch. Eventhough she had learnt how to appreciate the girl on her true worth, especially earlier in the bathroom, she still had some reluctance when it came to her Glee club ideas. She was between Rachel and Brittany, and still hadn't said a word to Rachel since their little bathroom talk. She was wondering if she should say something, to make sure that Rachel didn't take her move the wrong way, but the lights went off and the play started. Despite her goodwill, she couldn't focus more than 5 minutes on it. Her attention kept being drawn back to Rachel's hand on the arm-rest, and how soft it was when she touched it, and how she would love to hold that tiny little hand in hers again. Then there was her inner voice wondering what the hell she was thinking, because she wasn't even that close to Rachel, and Rachel hadn't shown any sign of interest anyway. Except the glances that is. And the soft brushing against her own hand on the arm-rest. Quinn stared at their hands, so close yet so far, while she mentally listed the reasons to take it and the reasons not to. She had at least a hundred reasons not to and was about to give up counting altogether when she felt a warm and sweet hand slip into hers. She stared at the entangled hands for a moment before raising her head. She could make out Rachel's soft smile matching her own in the darkness. The inner voice had finally shut down.


End file.
